


someone will love you

by arisuchu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisuchu/pseuds/arisuchu
Summary: i wrote this in a coffee shop sitting with my friends and sent it to my gf to make her sad about moircy





	someone will love you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a coffee shop sitting with my friends and sent it to my gf to make her sad about moircy

Angela couldn’t bring herself to go to work. It was the third day in a row now. Getting out of bed was enough of a chore in itself. 

She’d read the paper Moira published so many times now she’d lost track. It still didn’t feel  _ real  _ to her. It hurt. It hurt so goddamn much and it was all she could think about. Moira, Moira, Moira.

How could she? How could she possibly do this to her? Did any of their time together mean anything at all? Had she meant it honestly when she kissed Angela’s forehead and told her she loved her, absolutely adored her, even?

She wouldn’t answer Angela’s calls. She wouldn’t answer Angela’s texts. Angela felt so helpless. Maybe this was her fault, somehow. Was it?

Maybe she deserved it. Happiness has always been fleeting. Why did she ever think Moira would be any different?

Nothing really mattered anymore.


End file.
